


Of Pans and Angels

by kams_log



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Multi, Open Relationships, Pansexual Anna, Pansexual Dean, Resolved Relationships, Self-Discovery, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4692575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kams_log/pseuds/kams_log
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Birthday gift/request :)</p><p>It was because of her that he was able to find out he was more than just ‘into girls.’ In fact, he didn’t just play for one team versus another. At this point, he was pretty sure he was swinging for all of them.</p><p>Or, after hooking up with Anna, Dean starts to discover more about his sexuality than he originally thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Pans and Angels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thefatalfetus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefatalfetus/gifts).



> This is set up in an alternate universe where Anna didn't die and she continued helping Sam and Dean in hunting. You can decide if Castiel is still in the picture or not. (Also, if you guys like it, I might continue in this 'verse. So... let me know.)
> 
> I hope you like it! (And HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!)

Somewhere, it registered that Anna was an angel. She wasn’t even human. Dean knew that. But for a reason he couldn’t explain, it didn’t lessen the attraction at all. If anything, it was amplified, knowing how powerful she was, how powerful she could be, but chose not to. Her rebellion was alluring, enticing. How was Dean supposed to stay away, truly?

The first time they had sex was nothing short of heavenly--for lack of a better word. But it was over too soon, and Dean was left reeling for more. She was electric. He was drawn in and couldn’t break free.

It was because of her that he was able to find out he was more than just ‘into girls.’ In fact, he didn’t just play for one team versus another. At this point, he was pretty sure he was swinging for all of them.

Anna said the term was pansexual. She said a lot of things. But during the first few years of their ‘relationship,’ things were kept pretty open between them. She slept with anyone she felt like, and so did Dean. Whether they were men, women, or anyone in between or neither.

Dean loved every single one of them. He loved their differences. He’d always be a man who loved curvy babes. But never let it be said Dean wouldn’t bend over backwards at the sight of a broad shouldered man too.

Some of the people he slept with were a mix of both genders. Dean liked that too. It definitely made the acrobatics more enjoyable, and certainly more memorable.

But at the end of it all, he’d always go back to Anna. She was a kindred spirit, in many ways. She used to be loyal to her father, a valiant warrior when she needed to be. She wasn’t someone to be messed with. But she was also rebellious, and unlike Dean, didn’t hesitate to do it.

Dean couldn’t count the years he’d walked through bullets and bites and stabbings, all in the name of his father for a cause that he’d always doubted they’d succeed in. But where Anna had said enough, Dean had pushed on anyway and dealt with it.

He admired that trait in her. He wanted it for himself. She made him braver.

Enough years passed, and their open relationship started to become very closed. It was just them, at the end of every day. Just the two of them in bed together, cuddling or snoring, whatever. They switched positions often.

Anna never made him feel less of who he was. She made him feel like more, like he was worth more than himself. She treated him like a treasure, but was never shy to land a sucker punch when they both knew he was wrong. He liked her. A lot. And she liked him.

That was all he really needed to know.

But, before the end, they had matching rings on chains around their necks. They never got married. But the symbology counted for something.

It was after that Dean stopped saying he liked her. It was when he was finally brave enough to start saying he loved her.

Her smile was the brightest thing he’d ever seen.

**Author's Note:**

> me: lovefromdean.tumblr.com


End file.
